


Gnawing Hunger

by GiaMiaPia



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Gen, Little Nightmares based AU, Lots of Angst, Malnutrition, Sick Character, Some gore too, dark themes, here you go you angst gremlins, humanized AHIT characters, humanoid!snatcher, i blame discord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-08-05 00:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiaMiaPia/pseuds/GiaMiaPia
Summary: “You should sleep.”“Kiddo...I-....you know I can't do that, ”He wearily replied, his voice sounded weighed down with exhaustion like it hurt to speak.She did know.





	1. Chapter 1

“I'm fine, kid.”

 

No, he wasn't okay.

 

She wants him to stop lying. She knows he's sick. Badly sick. It's the last thing you want to happen in the situation they're in! She didn't even know ghosts or whatever he was could even get sick!

 

It wasn't fair.

 

He was currently wrapped in one measly thin blanket over his raggy brown janitor uniform like a cape, Snatcher tried to hide his shivering from the kid but proved to be unsuccessful. She earlier felt his fever just from touching from his big clawed hand, him being way warmer than usual. His purple tinted skin was shades lighter and clammy.

 

His lone sunken yellow eye and hollow cheeks from being malnourished seemed to further pronounce the illness that had taken hold of him. She says nothing. Coat Kid cuddles closer to a subconite for warmth as she watched Snatcher sluggishly stumble around on his feet, gathering his cleaning supplies onto his cleaning cart for work.

 

“You should sleep.”

 

“Kiddo...I-....you know I can't do that, ”He wearily replied, his voice sounded weighed down with exhaustion like it hurt to speak.

 

She did know.

 

As Coat Kid has been told by her friends, the Lady of the manor doesn't take too well to ‘lazy’ workers, let alone be thrilled if her janitor didn't show up for work that day. Sick or not. She didn't seem like a nice lady. She noticed Snatcher anxiously picking at the stained bandage wrapped over his eye socket. Not nice at all.

 

So, with no way to stop him, she watched Snatcher leave mid-coughing fit slouched over with his cleaning cart that had rusted screeching wheels. Suddenly she heard a small crash, along with the Janitor letting out a croaky curse just outside the doorway he exited a moment prior. Coat Kid furrowed her eyebrows in worry, wringing at her sleeves as the unnamed subconite next to her placed a hand on her frail shoulder in a form of comfort. The effort was appreciated, but it wouldn't take away the gnawing hunger constantly at the back of her mind, nor would it take away the worries she felt for her friend. She curls her bony knees up to her chest.

 

None of this was fair.

 

She had to do something…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coat Kid is on a mission.

Coat Kid wriggled through the opening of the vent into the kitchen. Snatcher had this day off, as he always did during the end of a two-week timespan. She knew the chefs had the day off as well. It was the one resting period the staff got besides night, between the guests 'leaving’ and new guests arriving the tomorrow after today.

 

Rations should have been already dropped off today too. Perfect timing for what she had in mind.

 

“Is that you, dear?”

 

She turned to the voice that had spoken to her, it was CC. The female cook was currently washing dishes at the sink, Grooves handing the wet plates to Conductor for the old man to dry. They obviously just had their rations.

 

“Yeah! I…uh- wanted to ask a favor,” Coat Kid began, wringing her hands. A habit Coat Kid seemed to pick up from the janitor, CC noticed.

 

_Snatcher…_

 

Coat Kid furrowed her brows, tightly pursing her lips. The malnourished child's concern for the sickly janitor surged forward onto her face.

 

CC handed off the last plate to Grooves, to which he handed to Conductor to dry. CC walked over to the child standing on one of the numerous counters that littered the kitchen with a small yawn. “What's wrong, sweetie?”CC inquired, drying her wet hands on her chef's uniform.

 

“Snatcher is _very_ s-sick…”Coat Kid confessed, at least that's what it felt like to her, it felt like a large weight had been lifted off her shoulders from just telling them, “I was w-wondering if you could make him soup.”

 

“TOUGH SHIT, HE CAN DEAL WITH IT!”Conductor barked, harshly scrubbing a towel against the plate he was drying.

 

Coat Kid's eyes burned, tears gathering in her eyes.

 

Grooves smacked the old bitter blind man with a rolling pin that happened to be nearby. Conductor yelped, almost dropping the plate, rubbing his head. He set the dried plate onto the counter in front of him, turning where he believed Grooves was standing. “What?! For all ye know he could be lying-”

 

Grooves tugged Conductor by the scruff of his dirty chef uniform, leaning down to harshly mutter something in the old coot's ear. “You're making the girl upset, Darling.”

 

Luckily, Coat Kid wasn't able to dwell on what Grooves could've said to Conductor and _why was Conductor so mean_ -

 

“Hey, sweetie...shhh, it's gonna be okay. I'll whip something up for him and Grooves can bring down his rations with me,” CC tried to comfort the quivering small child. CC wiped a stray tear from Coat Kid's cheek. The little girl sniffles, hope appearing back in her wide blue eyes, “R-really? Promise?”

 

Grooves let go of Conductor when it was made certain the old man wouldn't say anything more that could potentially upset the already distressed kid.

 

Cookie nodded, holding out her bony pinky finger to the coat-wearing child, “Pinkie promise,” She swore. Coat kid dried her eyes with her yellow sleeve, before slowly outstretching her own pinky finger to seal the deal.

 

Coat Kid let out a small smile of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS AS PROMISED


	3. Chapter 3

CC threw some soup together with the help of the small child, leaving out a lot of the ingredients, believing what Conductor said to be a potential truth. The old man ‘ruined’ dishes occasionally and then eats them for himself on his bad days. When the hunger grew too much. The janitor could be trying to pull something similar. It was a possibility.

 

However, CC was already walking on thin ice for Coat Kid. 

 

The Lady had strictly forbidden the staff from consuming the food meant for guests, only the small rations given to the staff were allowed to be stuffed into their faces. 

 

The rations were only enough to keep them alive.

 

“There, done.” CC set the wooden stirring spoon down with a soft clunk. Coat Kid hesitantly spoke, “You sure?” Certainly, there were more ingredients to add other than water, celery, and carrots starting to mold...

 

“Of course,” CC remarked, capping the pot of wannabe soup with a lid to keep hot. She turned to Grooves that stood near the exit of the kitchen, “You ready to go?” 

 

Grooves gave a nod, holding up the wrapped rations by the tied twine string in emphasis of his readiness. “Ready when you are, Darling.”

 

Cookie lifts up the pot with both hands, striding through the exit with Coat Kid and Grooves following close behind.

 

~·~

 

Cookie sighs, asking Coat Kid wearily as they trail down the long hallway that led to the janitor's room, willing to indulge the young child even with her silent doubts of Snatcher actually being sick, “So how bad is it?”

 

“Like really, really  _ REALLY _ bad!” Coat Kid exclaimed, her arms widely demonstrated how sick the janitor was. Which was 'a lot’ apparently. CC gave a short hum in reply, eyes narrowing slightly as she and Grooves stopped at the closed door. Coat Kid already crawling her way inside through a small vent in the wall beside the door.

 

“Come in!” Coat Kid cried from the other side of the door, allowing access inside judging by clicking of a lock. CC and Grooves glanced at each other. Grooves stepped up to the door since he had a free hand to use, twisting the doorknob open to show what laid inside its contents…

 

Random assortments of worn books in random piles spread around the sparse room, a chair directly under a switch that Coat Kid was climbing down from, a door that the two chefs could only assume led to a bathroom, and a sorry excuse for a cot in the corner with the blanket missing. 

 

Three minions scrambled to get away into the vents, scared to be the next unfortunate soul to be made a meal. Fortunately, it was only Conductor who ate the poor things but the fear was understandable.

 

There was no janitor to be seen.

 

“Where is he, Darling?”Grooves asked, setting the rations on a nearby pile of books near the doorway, CC doing the same. Coat Kid huffed, “What are you talking about? Snatcher is on his b-”

 

She turned around to point at said cot, which was empty. Panic and confusion rose up in her chest.

 

“What?! But h-he was just  _ there! _ W-where did he go?!”She cried, “Is h-he…”

 

The small child cut the sentence off, unable to finish the thought, terror had closed up her throat. The two chefs knew what she meant, though it was left unsaid.

 

_ Did the Lady get to him? _

 

_ Is he dead? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo-boy hoped you enjoyed ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_Is he dead?_

 

“Hun….I- _we_ should tell you something,” Cookie began, Grooves sharply looked at CC. The female chef glared back. Grooves flinched back, taking a deep breath.

 

The child tilted her head, confusion slightly easing the panic.

 

“Darling...have you thought that, uh, Snatcher could be faking-”

 

_S q u e a k._

 

_S q u e a k._

 

Coat Kid's eyes brightened, hope restored as she heard the familiar screeching of a cart.

 

“It's him! He's coming back!”She squealed in pure relief, hopping in place.

 

The screeching of wheels got louder, along with uneven footsteps. Soon enough, the janitor appeared in the doorway. He was mumbling under his breath, something about needing more spray. His shivering has worsened, even with the thin blanket draped over his shoulders.

 

He looked like death.

 

Figuratively and literally.

 

Cookie blinked, guilt weighing on her as she glanced at the pot on the pile of books. Grooves took a step back out of the janitor's path when it was clear the janitor wasn't exactly…. _seeing_ what was front of him, amber eye glazed and out of focus.

 

Coat Kid was ecstatic to see her friend, alive nonetheless! She ran to his side before Cookie could stop her. The small girl beamed up at snatcher, “Snatcher! You're okay!”

 

“...sure am, kiddo..”He slurred, still staring straight ahead. “Where were you? I was worried!”Coat Kid huffed, crossing her arms.

 

“I...was workin’ you know that....”Snatcher rasped, coughing into his fist, heavily leaning on his cart. Coat Kid frowned, eyebrows furrowing, “No..? That's silly, today is your day off!”

 

“Don't lie...Lady will....mad….if not work…” Snatcher’s sentences dissolved into muttering, deciding to push away his cart to the side. That was a mistake. He shakily took a few steps forward, swaying on his feet.

 

He then promptly collapsed.

 

He tried to pick himself up off from the ground, deliriously, again and again. Trying fruitlessly to get back onto his feet, with each failure he was only getting more frantic and careless. Eventually, frustrated angry tears started running down his face. Snatcher started to try again, he wouldn't give up.

 

Cookie darted over, stopping him mid-attempt on attempting to stand by placing her hands the sides of his face. He melted, calming down, placing his own hands over hers.

 

“You're so…warm…”He smiled loopily, obviously very out of it, nuzzling into her hands. CC could feel his burning fever…oh no.

 

This was _bad_.

 

She should have never believed Conductor in the first place! A noise of frustration managed to escape her vocal cords, her motherly side rearing its head. She used one of her hands to wipe away the janitor's still wet tears on his face, her respect for the janitor growing. This…

 

This poor man.

 

She didn't know much about the janitor of the Lady's Manor, besides that he was younger than her. Now that she was able to look closer at his face, he looked only in his early twenties at most. He was still basically a _baby!_

 

Even before she had met Coat Kid and brought the four staff members closer...the janitor had mostly kept to himself. He never complained even if Grooves accidentally forgot to bring down his rations on the rare occasion it happened. He remained polite if a bit skittish on his feet.

 

He was efficient with his job from what Cookie had seen when he came up to clean the kitchen. The chefs had the dishes covered when it came to cleaning, but the janitor swept the floors, dusted, and the like before quickly leaving with his squeaky cleaning cart to the next room.

 

Cookie made up her mind, turning her head towards Grooves. “Help me move him to his cot,” She requested, Grooves was glad to help. Cookie removed her hands from the janitor's face to the disappointment of Snatcher.

 

With teamwork, Grooves and Cookie managed to drag Snatcher onto the cot.

 

Cookie untied the blanket that was tied around Snatcher's neck and shoulders in an effort to keep warm, laying the blanket toe to shoulder over the janitor. His major shivering showed the blanket didn't really do much in terms of insulation.

 

Snatcher tried to get up again, but Cookie pushed him back down.

 

“...bu…work…”Snatcher protested, however, there was no heart in it. He was clearly exhausted.

 

“Shhh, you're safe,” Cookie shushed, kneeling beside Snatcher. Placing her hand back on his face again, he melted once again. “Grooves, get his ration.”

 

“On it, Darling,” Grooves replied, doing just that, coming back rations in an arm and a glass of water. He handed the small wrapped bundle of food to CC. She unwrapped it to reveal a fishtail with barely any meat, 4 small sausages, and a meager scrap of uncooked chicken. The usual sight.

 

She gave the fishtail and 2 sausages to Coat Kid, who happily munched on a sausage. Cookie picked up the other two sausages, pressing one of them to Snatcher's lips. To her surprise, instead of devouring the sausage in his delirious state, he turned his head away.

 

“Kid….needs it...more..”

 

Her eye widened, as it clicked together. He hasn't been eating much or at all, he must have been giving most of his rations to Coat Kid. Cookie glanced over to the small girl.

 

Coat Kid stopped mid-chew on her second sausage at that, she swallowed. “No, I'm fine!! I have some already, you need to eat too, ya know…”Coat Kid piped up, pouting, not realizing the sacrifice Snatcher has been doing all this time.

 

She still hasn't.

 

Cookie gently grabbed his chin, pressing the sausage to his lips once more. He weakly tried to pull away again, but CC's grip on his chin kept his head in place.

 

Eventually, he caved, biting into the sausage and chewing to everyone's relief.

 

Another sausage, a scrap of chicken, and a glass of water later, Snatcher seemed to be dozing off until he sat up with a hand clasped over his mouth, an urgent look in his eye. He scrambled onto his feet, stumbling to the bathroom, pushing open the door.

 

“Snatcher?!”

 

He fell to his knees in front of the toilet as he threw up what he just ate. Cookie was right by his side, holding his hair back and rubbing his back until he finished.

 

When he did, she helped him back to bed. He promptly passed out as soon as he got settled, Coat Kid cuddling his side. Warmth was enough to keep him subdued, the small child had picked up on that.

 

Worry was heavy on CC's mind. If he couldn't keep solid food down….

 

This was bad.

 

_Very bad._

 

She grabbed the pot of wannabe soup back in her hands with a mission in mind, the Lady be damned.

  
“I’ll be back, I... _forgot_ some ingredients.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Cookie slammed the door to the kitchen with a loud bang. She clanked the pot of wannabe soup onto the counter with a huff, determination in her eye.

 

Conductor was fiddling with his thumbs, sitting at the kitchen table. He jumped at the sudden loud noise. He grinned, “Aye, so the laddie was fakin’ after all, was he? I told ye, but ye didn't want to lis-”

 

“He wasn't faking.”

 

“Aye...sorry? What did ye say, Lassie?”

 

Cookie turned, directing a dead serious death glare at the old man, not that the blind man could see it.

 

“ _He wasn't faking, Conductor._ ”

 

He faltered.

 

“....oh.”

 

Cookie huffed, turning back to her task at hand, rummaging through the pantry and fridge, grabbing what she needed and laying it out onto the clean counter beside the pot.

 

“What are ye doing?”

 

Cookie took a breath before replying, further sealing the fate that she was actually doing this. “I'm making soup, I'm hoping Snatcher is able to keep down liquids…”

 

“Ye what!?”

 

Conductor slams his hands onto the table, abruptly standing up.

 

Cookie's eye twitched, her grip around the pepper shaker tightening. “You _heard_ me.”

 

“Are ye insane, Lassie?!? If the Lady finds out ye are wasting food-!”

 

“I'M _NOT_ WASTING FOOD!” Cookie roughly threw the pepper shaker on the floor in her despaired rage, “THE MAN IS DYING AND DAMMIT IT ALL IF I'M GOING TO SIT BY AND DO NOTHING!”

 

Taken aback by the loud outburst, Conductor shook his head in disbelief after a long moment of silence.

 

“...Ye funeral, Lassie.”

 

With that, he limped off in the direction of the chef's living quarters, leaving a huffing Cookie alone with a pot, ingredients, and a possible broken pepper shaker on the tiled floor.

 

~·~

 

“Here, take some water, Darling.”

 

Grooves pressed half a glass of cold water into Snatcher's own trembling hands. Grooves had to place his steady hands over the janitor's shaking ones, helping guide the water to his lips to avoid any spills.

 

“Easy now, slow sips,” Grooves gently instructed. The still delirious janitor did as told with no argument, docile as a kitten from the fog. Even if he wanted to argue, he clearly had no energy to bother trying.

 

Snatcher had barely taken in half of the half glass water before he pushed the glass away. Grooves furrowed his eyebrows, keeping his hands over Snatcher's, the glass between them. Snatcher whimpered, trying to push the glass away. Grooves wasn't having it. He easily kept the glass centered between them.

 

“...I know you don't feel well, Darling, but you have to drink more than that….it'll help you feel better,” Grooves tried to reason with the ill janitor, “Please try at least.”

 

Coat Kid, who has been quiet the whole time, looked between the two. Her eyes rested on Snatcher, who was still trying to pull away from Grooves.

 

“D-darling...if not for yourself….do so for the lil darling.”

 

Snatcher ceased in his struggling at those words, his glazed eye wide as he rasped out a word. “Kiddo?”

 

Coat Kid perked up at her nickname. Grooves gave the janitor's hands an encouraging squeeze, thrilled to have grabbed his attention.

 

“Yes, Darling-”

 

“Kiddo…s-safe?”Snatcher worriedly inquired, his lip trembling and hands tensing around the glass. Concerned that the usual polite quiet janitor was going to burst into tears, Grooves was quick to assure Snatcher, “Y-yes! Yes! She's very safe! She is okay! Please don't cry…!”

 

“Warm gone! Kiddo _not_ safe!” Snatcher cried out, his trembling worsening as his ragged breathing increased. She was gone!

 

_She was gone..._

 

Snatcher cried out again, louder this time, delirium getting the best of him and his emotions as he panicked.

 

“No! Snatcher! I'm right here! See?” Coat Kid ran over to Snatcher's side, climbing on his lap. Snatcher paused in his crying as the familiar weight on his leg sluggishly processed through his mind. He brightened up, a crooked grin on his face.

 

“Kiddo safe!”

 

Coat Kid wrapping her arms around his torso. She could feel his ribs when she smooshed her cheek to his chest. She could hear his eerily normal slow heartbeat too. A good sign.

 

She wasn't oblivious to death.

 

“Please try to drink water, Snatcher.”

 

He hesitated.

 

Snatcher couldn't refuse the kid, he never seemed to could when it came to her.

 

With Grooves’ help, he managed to get the rest of the water down before he laid back down, Coat Kid still by his side.

 

She was back…

 

_She was back!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

After wringing the clean handkerchief, Grooves let a quiet sigh, placing the cool wet cloth onto the resting janitor's forehead. Snatcher mumbled miserably, staring up at the ceiling, wincing every now and again at something unknown to the two in the room. Coat kid was curled up close next to her sick father figure, offering what little body warmth she had. She feared her friend might freak out again if she left. She made sure to pat his arm gently whenever he started stirring up a fuss, to let him know she was still there beside him.

 

She felt hopeless.

 

Coat Kid desperately wanted to help her friend, but what  _ could _ she do? There wasn't any medicine in the manor, and even  _ if _ there was she wouldn't know the first place to look. There wasn't any doctors or nurses either, of that she was certain too. If that was the case, Grooves would've gone to see the said doctor when he accidentally sliced his finger open too deep with a knife. There was no talk of a doctor, CC had to give him stitches herself with a sewing needle and thread. He was fine now, of course, but it was a miracle the wound didn't get infected…

 

Coat Kid wasn't stupid. She knew Snatcher would probably die. 

 

They all knew. 

 

There wasn't much anyone of them could do for the janitor besides make him comfortable and hope for the best.

 

Her hands clenched onto the fabric of Snatcher's uniform, burying her face into his side. Coat Kid tried to hold back tears at the thought of losing any of her friends. Even Conductor! She didn't want that to happen to the people she perceived as a family!

 

Why was it like this?! Why was everyone cursed with constant hunger? Why did everyone have to suffer? Why did Snatcher have to get sick? _ Why…? _

 

Anger rose in her chest, a small growl emitting from her throat.

 

She knew why. 

 

The root of all their troubles and problems.

 

Everything was dictated by  _ her _ ; the poor rations for employees, the amount of food made, the decorations, how clean the manor should be, etc. 

 

Coat Kid furrowed her eyebrows, knuckles white.

 

_ 'Everything always comes down to  _ **_her_ ** _ …' _

 

Said lady lived in the other side of the manor, tucked comfortably in a hallway not even Hat Kid herself explored, due to her friend's multiple warnings and obvious fear. That was always enough to keep away. Now, however…Coat Kid was having second thoughts. Dangerous second thoughts. Thoughts a young girl at her age shouldn't be murderously be having right now. 

 

Maybe...she should get 'rid' of the pest. No one would miss her, Coat Kid knows she wouldn't.

 

Her train of thought was stopped in its tracks by Snatcher. He starting to put up a fuss again, clumsily grasping at the air in front of him, nonsensically whining and mumbling. She patted his arm, he soon ceased his actions, calming down once more. It was also at the same time that Cookie came back, with two extra blankets draped over her shoulder that must have been hers and a steaming hot pot of fresh soup that….actually smelled like soup.

 

Coat Kid sat up, keeping a hand on Snatcher's sleeve. She observed as Grooves assisted a delirious Snatcher in sitting up, which was harder than you would think. Once Snatcher was situated, CC had a bowl of the soup ready, spoon at the ready. The janitor giggled at the ceiling out of the nowhere, before getting into a coughing fit and moaning. "Anything new happen while I was gone?"CC asked Grooves, taking a seat in front of the janitor. Grooves patted Snatcher's shoulder, "We managed to get some water in him, Darling, though….er, it wasn't much."

 

Cookie sighed, giving a weary smile, tilting her head with a shrug, "A little is better than none, wouldn't you say?" She tried to be cheery in her response, but there was a veil of uncertainty that clung underneath. Grooves hesitated, nodding. Coat Kid turned her gaze to the floor, biting her lip. Cookie turned her attention to the loopy janitor, speaking up to get his attention, her smile turning too optimistic, "Alright hot shot, open up, we're getting some soup in ya."

 

Snatcher put up a small fuss but soon gave in when Coat Kid tugged on his uniform and asked him to try. He managed to choke down several spoonfuls before he adamantly refused anymore by sealing his mouth closed and turning his head away. 

 

"..m'full…"

 

Cookie frowned, getting to her feet, putting the excess soup back in the pot. Snatcher laid back down on his side, shivering. Grooves placed the extra blankets over the janitor for more warmth, while Cookie cleaned up. Soon they were ready to leave. 

 

Coat Kid walked them the door, wringing her hands. "You...sure there isn't anything else you can do to help?"Her voice trembled, already knowing the answer.

 

Cookie gazed at the small child sadly. Grooves shook his head, lips turning downward. Coat Kid could feel her heart shattered.

 

"There isn't anything else we can do," Grooves wavered, before continuing solemnly, "...we….did what we could, Darling."

 

He swallowed, knowing every employee was to go back to work tomorrow. No exceptions. He reflected briefly as he glanced at the sleeping feverish janitor. In his honest opinion…passing away in your sleep was more merciful, than whatever hell waited for the janitor tomorrow if he failed to attend work. Grooves leaned into his other foot.

Cookie turned away, unable to look the heartbroken child in their tearful cerulean eyes, choking out two last words before leaving the room.

 

"I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'm back on my bullshit :)

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST CHAPTER BAM, NEXT ONE SHOULD BE SOON


End file.
